For Better Or Worse
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Eva Mikaelson is summoned to Mystic Falls by her mother to attend a ball. While there, she reunites with Damon Salvatore, her estranged husband. Has absence made the heart grow fonder? Co – Written with Erin Salvatore. Rated M for graphic violence, swearing and sexual scenes. Damon/OC, Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Bonnie, Elijah/Katherine, Finn/Sage, Stefan/Lexi, Matt/Rebekah, Enzo/April.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

Summary: Eva Mikaelson is summoned to Mystic Falls by her mother to attend a ball. While there, she reunites with Damon Salvatore, her estranged husband. Has absence made the heart grow fonder? Co – Written with Erin Salvatore. Rated M for graphic violence, swearing and sexual scenes. Damon/OC, Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Bonnie, Elijah/Katherine, Finn/Sage, Stefan/Lexi, Matt/Rebekah, Enzo/April. Major Elena bashing.

For Better or Worse

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Sitting down in a nightclub in New Orleans, Eva Mikaelson sat on a wooden stool as Monique Deveraux served her a glass of red wine as they both watched the humans, werewolves, witches and vampires mingle together as they saw the Elders talking quietly. Eva had lived in New Orleans for almost three decades and was a sort of princess to the werewolves, witches, vampires and even the humans. The werewolves respected her due to Klaus being Ansel's son, the vampires due to her being an Original Vampire and the witches because they owed her and she was the youngest daughter of Esther Mikaelson, the Original Witch.<p>

"So when are you going to Mystic Falls, Eva?" Monique asked her best friend as they sat together and watched the others party and celebrate the new peace treaty, the witches had been fighting against the vampires for two decades until Klaus had sent Eve there with new terms, they could practice magic but not harm vampires, humans or werewolves, they agreed surprisingly.

"Tonight, my mother is hosting a ball in two days and she needs my help to organise things, and I'm curious about Bastianna's warning about this doppelganger." Eva said referring to one of the Witch Elders of New Orleans.

"Nothing ever good comes out with those bloody doppelgangers." Monique said bitterly and Eva looked at her sympathetically as they both left and went to the house that Eva lived in, it was near the French Quarter and very quiet but near the nightlife.

Once she was home, Eva prepared for the journey to Mystic Falls. It had been a long time since she last saw her mother, and she knew about the long-standing animosity that most of her siblings had toward her (though Klaus had the most hatred toward her). While she didn't know precisely what the plan was regarding the doppelganger, Eva was willing and able to stand by her family.

Eva shook slightly as she remembered the hatred in Klaus's eyes when he had learned that she had married Damon Salvatore and had run away with him, he had been furious and disgusted at the fact that she had fallen for a man who was love sick with Katherine Petrova and had been sired by her.

"You've betrayed us all by choosing this vampire over your own family, Eva!" Klaus had yelled at her all those years ago.

'But I loved him, he was my first love and I was his first love.' Eva thought sadly as she packed her things.

Speaking of Damon, Eva wondered what he was doing at this very moment, or if he thought about her during the time they were apart. She hoped that she'd run into him, because no matter what Klaus thought of him, Damon was her husband and she loved him. Hell, she didn't care if she had to fight for him. The heart wanted what it wanted, and Eva's wanted Damon, for better or worse.

She loved him, he had found her in her darkest hour when Mikael had been hunting down all of them and Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had left her, all because she loved Damon Salvatore who had been sired to Katherine Petrova. She missed him so much, married for forty years and estranged in the 80's until one blood binge night where they had ended up fucking each other in his apartment in New York.

He had bitten her, scratched her and she had returned the favour, she might have even broken his left hand in the process, Eva had never loved someone like she had loved Damon. Not even Lucan and she hadn't cared for the man that her father arranged for her to marry.

She closed her suitcase and wiped a tear from her eye. "I will make things right. I will be with the man I love and I won't let anything or anyone come between us again. Come hell or high water, Damon and I shall be together, like we should've been all along."

That being said, Eva walked out to her car, got in, and drove away from New Orleans, on her way to Mystic Falls and, hopefully, to the man she loved more anything else in the world. True, she loved her family, but didn't Damon count too? As her husband, he should be her family too.

Eva drove her black Impala to Mystic Falls in silence aside from some songs playing on the radio as she saw it raining heavily and kept an eye on the road, even though she had excellent sight and looked at the small black box where her tarot cards were safely in, they had been with her long before becoming a vampire.

She had always been able to sense spirits as a human and her mother and Ayana had mentored her in the art of connecting with the spirits, it was her gift while Kol was able to do the same and Finn connected with nature as did Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah could sense otherworldly beings as well and Eva thought of her little brother, Henrik.

Klaus had never taken Henrik to see the werewolves transform, Henrik had snuck out and Klaus, Eva and Kol had run after him to bring him back when they found him being torn apart.

Eva felt a tear steam down her cheek as she remembered just how devastated everyone had been when Henrik died, including Klaus, who was inconsolable for days following the tragedy, throwing himself into his art. While he eventually did recover, Eva knew that it still stung at times. Hell, it still stung for her as well.

Despite being a vampire, she could feel Henrik's spirit around her, telling her he was all right and not to worry about him.

She hoped he did the same to Klaus, her brother was never the same after Henrik's death and Mikael treating him cruelly, she had been slapped by him once and that was one of the few times that her mother had protected them from their father.

* * *

><p><em>"YOU WILL OBEY ME, EVA!" Mikael roared enraged as he backhanded her harshly across the face and she stumbled into the wooden table, crying out in pain as her older siblings hurried over and to everyone's shock, Klaus pulled out his sword against their father.<em>

_"I swear to god if you harm her, I will run you through with no hesitation!" Klaus snarled his eyes turning dark as Rebekah helped up Eva to her feet as the door was flung open and revealed their mother._

_Esther growled at Mikael. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR HAND TO THE CHILDREN, YOU RUFFIAN!"_

_"Stay out of this, Esther," he replied. "This doesn't concern you!"_

_"It does when it comes to these children," Esther said coldly. "If you're going to be that way with them, I don't want you anywhere near them, or me!"_

_Mikael growled and, without a word, walked out of the hut, perhaps to stew somewhere. Esther waited until he was gone and went over to Eva, hugging her and running her fingers through her dark blonde tresses._

_Eva sniffled as Klaus sheathed his sword back into his leather holster and Eva allowed her siblings to fuss over her as they all sat at the table quietly and heard it silently raining outside heavily._

_"Does Evie still have to marry Lucan, mother?" Elijah looking worriedly at Eva who was quietly eating some of the roasted boar that Esther, Rebekah and Ayana had prepared earlier that day for dinner._

_"I'm afraid so, Elijah." Esther said sadly as she looked at her youngest daughter with sad eyes, she didn't like it anymore than her children did but Mikael had made up his mind and nothing would change it, not even her._

_"I don't like it at all," said Klaus as he sat down and took some boar. "It's clear that Evie doesn't love Lucan. Father has no bloody right to force her into this!"_

_"I don't like it either, Niklaus," Esther replied looking unhappy. "But, your father arranged this."_

_"I'll gladly arrange the tyrant's funeral."_

_Klaus' grumbled remark brought a smile to Eva's face. She loved it when he came to her defence. Even though this was beyond his control, she was grateful to have him around._

* * *

><p>Everything after that had changed though, after Henrik's death, their mother had turned them into vampires and they had learnt the truth about Klaus, that he wasn't Mikael's son but in fact Ansel's son.<p>

Her father had slaughtered everyone in the village, men, women and children. Innocent children both human and werewolf, and he had created a war that lasted to this day and Eva hated him for ruining their lives.

She brought herself back to reality and growled to herself, "I hope you rot in Hell, you bastard! Everything that has happened to us is because of you."

Calming herself, Eva focused on the road and her destination, as well as the one she was yearning for, the one who called Mystic Falls home.

"I hope you're ready for me, my love," she said. "Your darling Eva is coming home to you."

Eva shook her head then at that, she sounded like a love sick fool as she finally reached the house that Klaus had built for them and stared in absolute disbelief as she got out of the car and stared in dumbfounded shock.

Klaus had certainly pulled out all of the shots so he could create them a perfect home, the mansion was beautiful as the metal gate shut behind her and she could sense a witch nearby.

Her mother was here, Eva took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously as she looked around the grand foyer and looked in shock at the familiar red head vampire.

"Sage?" She asked stunned.

Upon hearing her name, Sage looked at her. "Oh, hello, Eva, I was told that you would be arriving soon."

Eva nodded. "Well, I'm here." She looked around. "I'm surprised that Finn let you out of his sight, considering how completely lovesick he is over you."

"Oh, he can miss me for a few minutes," said Sage. "Besides, I didn't like the way Rebekah was staring at me. I don't think she likes me too much."

Eva nodded again. That certainly sounded like Rebekah all right. "She's just being a concerned sister, that's all."

"I'm sure she is, Eva." Sage said looking at her gold Cartier watch as they saw four people come in and Eva saw Klaus, Elijah and Kol come in as they looked at hef in surprise and Kol looked annoyed as he looked at her but his eyes softened.

"Well, we'll, the estranged sister finally returns home at last after forty years of being estranged." Kol said sarcastically to her as he looked at his younger sister intently.

"Hello Kol, Elijah and Nik." Eva greeted softly as Klaus hugged her tightly as the others came in looking surprised.

"Did you tell about Damon, Nik?" Rebekah asked quickly.

Eva looked at Rebekah and then at Klaus. "Nik, what is she talking about?"

Klaus sighed. "Damon is here, along with his brother, Stefan. Apparently, they couldn't resist a party."

"He's here?" Eva couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You wouldn't dare lie to me, right, Nik? If you're lying to me, I swear to God..."

"I am not lying, little sister," Klaus said calmly. "Your 'husband' is indeed here. If you don't believe me, go find him."

"The ball is happening tomorrow evening, so I am taking you, Katherine, mother, April, Bonnie and Sage shopping. God only knows you need decent dresses to show up the riff raff around here in this shit hole." Rebekah said disgust in her voice as she watched Eva go out of the house and search for her husband, who was most likely with the Gilbert whore.

* * *

><p>Eva found the Salvatore Boarding House with no problem, Damon had told her about it enough times as she reached the house and saw Damon through the window with...A woman on his lap and they were kissing.<p>

Rage burned through her and her guns ached as her fangs came down and she rang on the bell.

Damon heard the bell ring and went to the door, opening it to reveal... "Eva? What are you doing here?"

Eva snarled at him and slapped him across his face. "You have some nerve, Damon Salvatore! Betraying me with that Gilbert slut!"

She went to slap him again, but he caught her wrist in his hand. "Eva, calm down, you're going to create a scene!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down," said Eva. "I am your WIFE, and I find you with some nobody! Did those vows we said to each other at the altar mean anything to you?"

"Of course they did, I loved you Eva but it fell apart and I left." Damon said quietly and Eva slapped him again, she had never felt as betrayed as she did then with the fact that her husband had forgotten her and noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring even though she was and it belonged to his mother. She blinked back tears as she heard footsteps and looked up to see it was the doppelganger, Damon had fallen for a Katherine replacement.

"I thought you loved me...Clearly I was wrong, Kol and Klaus were right about you, and you never did love me or care about me. Did you?" Eva asked her voice quiet as she felt dark emotions creep up inside her.

Damon looked at Elena and back at Eva. "Could we talk about this when you're calmer?"

"No, Damon, there's nothing to discuss," Eva said coldly. "I got the answer to my question." She took off her ring and, taking his hand, placed it roughly into his palm. "Here's your bloody ring!"

Not giving him a chance to reply, Eva walked back toward her car, trying to fight the urge to go back and kill Elena for what she was doing with Damon.

She would like to do nothing more than to strangle the little s*** for sleeping with her husband like some whore, she had never felt such hatred towards a another vampire, excluding Mikael and he was her father as she drove back to the mansion and stopped on the road and smashed her forehead into the wheel, causing it to beep loudly and annoy the neighbours, not that Eva cared the slightest about the people in this godforsaken town.

She was hungry, she realised as she licked her lips and saw a young boy walking on his own as she got out of the car and followed him before grabbing him and biting into his neck savagely, sucking his blood.

Jeremy Gilbert struggled against Eva as she attacked him, trying to get her off him. She pulled back after a few minutes, the fire in her eyes as he looked at him. "I hated doing this to you, but I am a wife who saw her husband with another woman and I have to take my anger out on someone."

"Who was he?" Jeremy asked as he sat down and the bite marks healed, thanks to his Gilbert ring.

"Damon." Eva said sadly as she looked at her locket and let a few tears escape as she started to cry for the man she loved and the seeming end of their marriage, she would have loved having him beside her.

Jeremy saw her cry and got up from where he was sitting, slowly hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Eva, returning his hug. "It's mine for thinking that he loved me. It turns out that my brothers were right about him."

"If you want, I could talk to him for you."

"No, this isn't your affair," Eva said softly. "You're just a human. What could you possibly do to help me?"

"I can tell Elena to leave him alone, she's my adoptive sister but in reality my cousin. She seriously needs to stop hurting people, all this cure shit is getting on my nerves, and Caroline, Bonnie and Matt's." Jeremy said sighing as he wiped his eyes quickly and Eva saw he looked really upset as he wiped his eyes.

"I miss Alaric, my parents and my aunt." He said feeling depressed as Eva handed him a silk cut one hundred, cigarette and he accepted gratefully as they shared a smoke on the pavement for a while.

"What happened?" Eva asked gently as she exhaled some of the smoke, it wouldn't kill her seeing as she was already dead.

"My parents drowned when their car drove off the Wickery Bridge," said Jeremy. "My aunt was turned into a vampire and was sacrificed soon after."

Eva nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss, Jeremy. No one deserves to experience that kind of pain." Curiously, she added, "And your friend, Alaric? What happened to him? Or is it too painful to talk about?"

Jeremy looked very upset for a minute and simply bowed his head for a minute in grief as he swallowed and gave Eva a piece of her mind that made her blood run cold as she looked at it.

'Help us find Silas and we'll release Alaric.' The note said and Eva swallowed slightly as she took that in.

Silas, the legendary immortal that would even send Kol running in the other direction if he heard about the man.

Eva looked at Jeremy. "When did you get this?"

"I found it earlier today," he replied, his head still bowed. "I want to save him, because he's all I have left, even though he's not related to me."

"Are you going to help the kidnappers?"

"I don't even know who this Silas is," said Jeremy. "How am I supposed to find someone I know nothing about?"

"Come with me, my older brother Kol, knows everything about Silas and he'll help us." Eva told him as they got into the car and drove to the Mikaelson manor.

* * *

><p>Damon sat quietly in his bedroom as he drank another shot of whisky as he thought of Eva, God it had been so long since he had last seen her and she had been right in front of him at the house and still wearing his mother's ring.<p>

She had looked so beautiful, with her deep blonde wavy hair, her pale skin, light freckles and her deep blue eyes and that smile.

Damon then opened his palm and looked at the ring Eva had given back to him. He blamed himself for what happened earlier and wondered if he'd ever be able to set things right.

How could he let that bitch, Elena, come between him and his wife like that? He didn't even love her, he was just with her because she looked like Katherine.

He opened his palm and looked at the ring. "Oh, Eva, how could I have been so blind? You were my wife and I allowed myself to be led astray."

He then remembered the ball at the Mikaelson mansion. Eva would most definitely be there and he vowed silently to try to explain himself to her and possibly beg for her forgiveness.

He then looked at a photo of Eva smiling at the camera, her blue eyes twinkling as he gently picked it up and looked t it intently as he stared at the gold wedding ring with a sapphire quartz stone in the centre. He had met Eva during the early twenties in Chicago and they had hit it off instantly as he thought of her dressed in a black flapper dress with her long wavy blonde hair curled and pinned up.

He had been instantly attracted to her, he had followed her to Gloria's and they had a few dances before going to feed and had ended up sleeping together like a pair of bloodthirsty animals.

He hoped she was alright and her family went easy on her.

He was still thinking about it when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Who the hell could this be? He forced himself to get up off the bed and opened it to see Stefan standing there. "Thought I told you I needed to be alone?"

"It's about Eva, isn't it? Damon, you weren't the only one in Chicago in the twenties."

"Yeah, maybe it is," said Damon. "What's the point you're trying so feebly to make, brother? Get to it before I slam the door in your face."

"Damon, you need to stop pushing me away. I'm trying to help you, being around Elena is toxic. She's not good for you and Eva is, she's one that got you to feel again." Stefan said imploringly and Damon sighed before letting him inside the bedroom.

"I miss her, I haven't seen her for eighty years and there she was on the front porch. Seemed only like yesterday I met her." Damon said quietly as he drank his whisky and thought of what Alaric would think.

Stefan nodded. "I know, I was there. She made you happy, Damon, happier than I've seen you in centuries. You two were made for each other."

"Yeah, and then something happened to screw it all up," Damon said . "Her family hates me now, Klaus and Kol included."

"You can still save your marriage," Stefan urged. "It's not too late."

Damon nodded looking comforted by this as Elena ran into the room looking terrified and ran to them looking at her cell phone worriedly as she looked at them.

"Eva took Jeremy to the Mikaelson mansion, Damon do we still have one of the White oak ash stakes?" She asked quickly as she loaded up a crossbow with wooden bolts.

"Yes, why?" Damon asked cautiously although he had a feeling of dread in his stomach as he looked at her.

"He told me that Alaric is missing," Elena said urgently. "He found a ransom note."

Stefan looked at her. "Alaric? Who took him?"

"I don't know, but according to the note, they want him to help someone named Silas."

Damon felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the mention of the familiar name, Kol had told him about the mysterious immortal and that he was something that should never be found. He terrified Kol and that was something, Kol wasn't frightened of anything but Silas seemed to scare the shit out of him.

"Why do we need White ash oak stakes, Elena?" Stefan asked calmly as Caroline, Bonnie and Matt came in.

"Isn't it obvious, to kill the Originals?" Elena asked looking at Stefan as if he was stupid.

"NO!" Damon, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie yelled out as Lexi's ghost appeared beside Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unlikely Ally

Summary: Eva Mikaelson is summoned to Mystic Falls by her mother to attend a ball. While there, she reunites with Damon Salvatore, her estranged husband. Has absence made the heart grow fonder? Co – Written with Erin Salvatore. Rated M for graphic violence, swearing and sexual scenes. Damon/OC, Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Bonnie, Elijah/Katherine, Finn/Sage, Stefan/Lexi, Matt/Rebekah, Enzo/April.

For Better or Worse

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Elena scowled at them. "And why should I spare them?"<p>

Caroline vamp sped up to her, grabbing her neck. "For one thing, I happen to be in love with Klaus. I am finally the first choice and I won't allow you to get in the way of that!"

Elena punched her and they started fighting as Bonnie quickly grabbed the stake away from her as the door kicked open and Tyler charged at them, only to bite Caroline on the arm and her left ankle, causing her to scream in pain.

"CAROLINE!" Matt cried horrified as he ran over and shot Tyler in the back, knocking him down as Bonnie pinned Elena against the wall as they all noticed the windows began to shake violently and shattered.

Damon looked at Matt. "Quarterback, get Caroline to Klaus. His blood is the only thing that can cure her."

Matt nodded and carefully picked Caroline up off the floor and quickly left the boarding house, knowing time was of the essence. Klaus would no doubt be angry that Caroline was attacked, especially given his feelings for her.

He jumped into the car and drove to the Mikaelson mansion as he saw two hybrids guarding the gates and they wearily let him drive through as he frantically knocked on the door and a blonde haired young woman answered the door, Matt realised it was Rebekah.

"I need Klaus, Caroline got it by Tyler and Elena had gone fucking nuts, she's got a white oak ash stake." He said urgently as Rebekah let him inside and he saw Jeremy and a filthy looking Alaric in the living room with four vampires and young woman.

Before Matt could say anything to Jeremy or Alaric, Klaus came into the room, his eyes widening at Caroline's condition. He had heard what the young human had said and felt anger rise in him at Tyler for what he had done. Forcing himself to calm down, he gestured toward the stairs. "Bring her upstairs and get her comfortable."

Matt nodded at what Klaus was telling him and went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms, laying Caroline down on the bed. The blonde vampire opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"The Mikaelson mansion," he replied. "Damon told me to bring you here so that Klaus can heal you."

Caroline nodded wincing in pain slightly as Klaus came in and bit open his wrist so she could drink his blood, she drank it gratefully not wanting to die and Klaus held her close as she recovered from her werewolf bite.

"Thank you." She said gratefully looking at him and Klaus nodded at her, kissing her forehead tenderly as he sat down next to her and Matt left them alone to talk as he went downstairs to see Kol and Jeremy playing Xbox and they were playing Assassin's Creed.

"Holy shit." He muttered shocked as he watched them playing the game, their faces set in deep concentration, Katherine was there talking to a young blonde haired woman who looked similar to Rebekah.

"That's Eva," said Alaric, noticing the look on the quarterback's face. "She's the youngest Mikaelson and the second daughter."

Matt nodded. "Thanks. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this."

"We all are, trust me," Alaric said looking amused. "I just hope we can get to the bottom of this..." He looked toward Kol and Jeremy and then back to Matt, adding in a quieter tone, "Silas thing. We don't even know what he looks like. I guess my captors were betting on the Originals knowing about him."

"Well they seem to be scared of him, that's for sure." Matt said looking around at the Original family, they were all doing something and much to Matt's shock, he saw Rebekah come over looking uncertain.

"I was wondering would you like to be my date for the ball tomorrow, Matt." Rebekah asked looking vulnerable as she looked at him and Matt smiled genuinely at her.

"I'd like that."

Rebekah returned his smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "You deserve to have fun in light of everything that's happened."

Rebekah nodded. "I agree." She then looked toward Eva. "The one who deserves it the most is my little sister. Eva has been through so much and I hate seeing her so upset. It was my hope that she and Damon would be reunited, but that blew up in her face thanks to Katerina's doppelganger."

Matt said nothing to that, just pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

Rebekah felt comforted by Matt holding her tightly in his arms and for the first time since Alexander and Stefan, she felt wanted and simply held him tightly as they held each other.

* * *

><p>Eva was intent on getting drunk and found a large stash of vodka, she grabbed it and drank it in one whole swig, she felt very tempted to flip the switch but a voice urged her not to do that, that it wasn't worth it.<p>

Bullshit.

Eva sighed and shook her head, looking in the direction of Matt and Rebekah. She forced a smile at how happy they were. Matt seemed like a good person and her sister deserved that in her life.

"That's the first time you've smiled since you came back from Salvatore boarding house."

Startled by the voice behind her, Eva turned around and saw Elijah standing there. Even though she wasn't sure why she didn't sense him, his presence was a comfort at that moment.

"I just wish I could have my husband back," she replied sadly. "I love him so much, Eli."

Elijah nodded. No one but Eva called him by that nickname. "I know you do, it's evident from the conflict I sense within you. I know what it's like to be in love, Evie. I've experienced it many times over the centuries."

"Yes, and your lovers included both Tatia Petrova and Katerina," said Eva. "And judging from the look on your face, you still love Katerina."

"I do but she doesn't trust me, she believes that I will kill her as soon as she turns her back which is why we are having this ball tomorrow night, the family is together and we no longer have to fear Mikael hunting us down like animals." Elijah said sipping some tea, Eva knew her brother loved his English tea and newspapers. When they had been noblemen, Elijah had always hosted parties which was how they had run into the Five Hunters, namely Alexander.

Eva sighed and sat down as she someone else sit beside her and looked to see it was none other than Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova as she called herself in England.

"Eva."

Eva looked at the brunette vampire next to her. "Hello, Katerina."

Katherine wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "If you want, I could help you get Damon back."

"You'd do that for me?"

Katherine nodded. "Of course. It's painfully obvious that you want to have him more than anything in the world, but you just need help in achieving your goal."

Eva raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch."

Eva looked toward Elijah, who was still drinking his tea, and then back at Katherine. "Are you sure? I could do something for you in return. I know that you still love Eli even though you don't trust him. Maybe I can help you in getting back with him."

Katherine looked caught off guard then as she stared at Eva in shock before looking at where Elijah was longingly, she missed Elijah and had felt frightened when she had learned he planned to sacrifice her.

But that was over now, Klaus was a powerful hybrid and they both watched quietly as the door was kicked open and they looked up to see none other than an enraged Tyler gripping Bonnie's throat in a chokehold, very slowly strangling her.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU GONE NOW!" He yelled enraged.

Matt saw what was going on and held Rebekah protectively. "Tyler, what is wrong with you? You were never like this!"

Tyler growled at him. "Yeah, well things change, man."

Matt let go of Rebekah and then tackled Tyler to the floor, causing him to let go of Bonnie.

Bonnie collapsed to the floor, coughing heavily as Rebekah and Eva dragged her out of harm's way and saw Tyler punch Matt across the face as Eva grabbed Tyler and broke his neck, a sickening snap echoing around the living room.

She then gagged him with a vervain damp, cloth and tied his hands up with thick rope, that had vervain on them as Katherine and her dragged him to where Klaus and Caroline were standing.

Klaus glanced at Tyler with a look of disgust on his face and before anyone knew what was happening, Klaus broke Tyler's right arm.

Caroline heard the muffled scream through the gag and, not wanting Klaus to have all the fun, broke his left arm. "That was for biting me, you selfish asshole!"

Klaus smiled at what she had done. The little blonde vampire was definitely strong, just like Eva and Rebekah, and he didn't regret choosing her.

Eva gave her brother a proud smile. "What should we do with him now, Niklaus? Put him down like the rabid dog that he is? He certainly deserves it after what he's done to Caroline."

The front door was slammed open again and two people and Elena charged in as Elena shot Eva in the chest with a wooden stake, Eva avoided it and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing her throat dangerously.

Elena choked heavily as she clawed at Eva's arms and Eva ignored her as she threw her across the room, sending her flying into a leather sofa and Esther pinned her down as she looked at the doppelganger in disdain.

"So you're the one who has been sleeping around with my daughter's husband, correct?" Esther questioned her voice friendly but there was a dangerous tone to her voice as she glared at her.

Elena growled at the Original witch. "So what if I am? What business is it of yours?"

"It's my business when it concerns my children," Esther said calmly. "Your actions destroyed my daughter's happiness, and I will not tolerate seeing my little girl in tears any longer."

"She should've thought about that before she let Damon get away from her all those years ago."

Esther growled and slapped her. "Don't you ever speak about my daughter like that! She only left him because her father was hunting her and she didn't wish for him to get hurt."

"She did the best thing ever, now I have both of them. Katherine loved them both and I love them both, although Damon is a bit weak but hot in bed, I love having his cock inside me!" Elena said defiantly and smirked at Eva.

"He's really good in bed Eva, I bet he made you not wanting to leave the bedroom for weeks?" Elena asked smirking and that done it, Eva saw red and her face vamped out and her fangs came out as she snarled and tore into her throat as the others looked shocked.

Elena screamed in agony, as blood sprayed out of her neck, causing her to sag slightly.

Once she was done, Eva released her. "You don't deserve to live, you little bitch! I love my husband and I won't stand by and let you continue to poison my marriage with your filth!"

Esther saw what her daughter had done and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well, Eva. Don't worry, you'll have your husband back, come hell or high water."

"Thank you, Mother," she replied calming down. "It had to be done. She deserves to die."

Everyone knew Elena wasn't dead but had the Gilbert ring on to bring her back to life and she staggered up as she glared at Eva with a look of pure hate on her face and looked around and found Jeremy sitting on the sofa with Kol playing Assassins Creed and stared in disbelief before shaking him slightly.

"Come on, we're leaving until tomorrow. Got a ball to go to." Elena said bitterly and Jeremy frowned.

"I'm staying here, Elena."

"You mean to tell me that you'd rather stay here with these...people than come home with me?"

"Exactly," Jeremy said calmly. "Elena, I don't want to be in the same room with you. You're not who you used to be anymore."

Elena said nothing and stormed out of the mansion.

"Is she always like that or was that because she got beaten by Evie?" Finn asked confused as they all drank their red wine mixed with blood as they planned the ball.

"She's always been like that, Finny. Elena Gilbert enjoys watching people die for her unlike Katherine." Rebekah said as she and Eva wrote out invitations with Caroline and Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Kol strode over to Bonnie and gave her a warm smile as he sat down next to her silently.<p>

"Good evening, Bonnie Alyssa Bennett." He said nodding at her.

"Hello, Kol Mikaelson." She sat back against cushions of the sofa. "God, what a night I had."

"I hear you, love," Kol said nodding. "It's been quite a night for all of us. Thankfully, the worst is over."

"For now, at least," said Bonnie. "I have a feeling that we're not out of the woods yet. This was just a skirmish. It's only a matter of time before the war begins."

Kol nodded. "And when it does, you'll have powerful allies on your side. I promise."

Bonnie looked at Kol in surprise, he seemed very sincere and for some reason, she believed him when he said she wouldn't be alone and nodded at him in thanks.

"So who is Silas?" Bonnie asked finally wanting to know about this mysterious being and all of them paled at the mention of the first immortal ever created.

"Someone who should never be awakened, if someone awakens him, we are all damned and I am not just speaking about vampires." Kol said seriously.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You mean that witches..."

"Yes, especially witches," Kol said gravely. "He's even more powerful than you, my mother, your grandmother, and Ayana combined."

"Wow, he certainly sounds like someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley," Bonnie said shaken. "So, why seek him out if he's that dangerous?"

"We're not, the ones who just returned your friend, Alaric are," Kol pointed out. "They wanted your other friend, Jeremy to help them in their quest."

"Jeremy? But, why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, love," Kol said sighing. "I just hope they never find him."

Bonnie shivered then slightly and heard her phone ring, she looked down to see it was Abby and sighed heavily, before answering it and heard her estranged mother speak on the phone.

"Bonnie Alyssa Bennett, where the hell are you, young lady?!" Abby shouted on the phone angrily and Bonnie frowned at the tone her mother was using on her.

"I'm with Caroline, Matt and Jeremy. I'm perfectly safe, Abby." Bonnie said calmly and Abby cursed harshly.

"I want you home, young lady. It's not safe being around a vampire." She said coldly and Bonnie saw red.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," she said coldly. "And it is safe where I am!"

Before Abby could reply, Bonnie ended the call and shut her phone off, throwing it down on the couch. Kol felt her anger and placed his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

After a while, Bonnie said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love," he replied softly. "You looked like you needed some comfort and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't offer to lend a supportive hug."

"I'm just fed up, all this drama with Elena, my mother and God it's driving her insane." She said tiredly as Esther clapped her hands to gather their attention and looked at them.

"Now we will be having dinner, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie, your rooms are made and you have your things." She said in such a motherly way that Caroline smiled as she texted her mother and thank god, that her mother didn't give her grief.

After she texted her mother, Caroline looked at Esther. "Thanks for letting us stay here, Esther."

"It's no trouble at all, love," the Original witch replied. "I know that my children would be asking if you could, so I took the liberty of fulfilling their requests."

Finn looked at Sage as his mother said that. He had missed the redhead terribly and now that she was back, he definitely planned on rekindling their spark.

"I hope you two won't be doing anything naughty, Finn." Kol said smirking as he teased his older brother who glared at him warningly as they all went to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Eva went into her bedroom to get changed for bed and looked around the bedroom that Klaus had made for her. The room was spacious and had a black grand piano with a music book and she smiled softly before pulling out her things.<p>

Staring at the objects made her think of when she and Damon were courting in the twenties. She often sang at Gloria's, and Damon would sit in the front row, listening as she serenaded the crowd, imaging that everyone else was gone and he was the only one she was singing to.

He would talk to her afterwards and give her bouquets of red roses and lilies, she loved those flowers and he knew it. That had been when they would have a drink and talk to each other each night about their problems and that had been when they first slept together.

Eva remembered his perfectly toned chest, and the black curly hair that went down to his groin.

Hers.

That night had been the most magical night of her immortal life, mostly because she was with the man who would give up everything to be with her. On the same token, she'd give up everything to be with him.

She wanted that back, and she didn't care what she had to do to make that happen. Eva then decided to take Katherine up on her offer to help her, not because she was desperate, but because other than her siblings, the brunette Petrova was the only one she could depend on. She also hadn't been lying about helping Katherine get back together with Elijah, because the two of them deserved to be together.

They deserved to be happy after everything that had happened, she sighed and went to bathroom to shower and closed the door as she turned on the shower and undressed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She wasn't tall like Rebekah but she wasn't a midget, her face was heart shaped and she had freckles, her dirty blonde hair falling all over her face as she looked at herself in the mirror and remembered feeling Damon's hands on her body, on her. Kissing her, biting her and touching her like she was an otherworldly creature.

Eva panted as she imagined feeling his hands on her, letting out a soft yelp as she imagined his fangs digging into her neck. Sweet merciful God, how glorious that felt.

Not to mention drinking his blood, dear god she had bedded a lot of men but none like Damon Salvatore.

She missed him.

She stepped into the hot shower and washed herself as she washed her pale skin with some lavender soap, she then washed her thick blonde wavy hair and sighed softly in content.

Eva hated to think like a lovesick fool, but seeing her siblings with Caroline, Bonnie, Sage, and Matt just now brought that out in her. She wanted what they had, craved it even. Tomorrow night was the ball and Damon would be there, so she had to try to be patient until then, even though Eva was never one for patience, something she undoubtedly inherited from her parents (though she still hated Mikael for forcing her into a marriage she didn't want).

She had nothing to wear either to the ball so she would rely on Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie, Sage and Rebekah to help her tomorrow so they could make this town their home.

Eva stepped out of the shower then and wrapped a plum coloured fluffy towel around herself as she dried off and put on a dark purple silk nightgown and got into bed before looking at a photo of her and Damon.

_'1921, at Gloria's.'_

Smiling sadly, Eva kissed the picture and placed it on her nightstand, laying back against the pillows on her bed. She then turned off the lamp and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, whispering to herself as sleep took over, "Good night, Damon."

* * *

><p><em>Damon was fast asleep as he felt someone sleeping beside him and looked to see it was Eva, her blonde wavy hair was splayed across the pillows as she looked at him and she was wearing a black lace nightgown.<em>

_"Eva?" He asked surprised as he looked at her and she gave him a soft smile as she stroked his right stubbly cheek tenderly and smiled at him lovingly._

_"Hello, Damon," she said softly. "Did I startle you?"_

_"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Damon said quietly. "After what happened today, I thought you decided to never see me again."_

_"Why wouldn't I want to see you again, my love?"_

_"I was unfaithful to you," Damon said pained. "I betrayed you with another, things that are unforgivable, and..."_

_Eva placed her finger on his lips, shushing him. "Hush, Damon, you don't have to explain. I may have been angry, but deep down, I know you still love me, and I still love you. I want what we had again, Damon. You made me happy, and I know we can get that happiness back."_

_"I miss you, I missed all those years and I'm sorry for leaving you, for not believing you." Damon said brushing her dark blonde hair away from her face as she looked at him with beautiful smoky blue eyes._

_"It's alright, I'm here now Damon and we can fix things." She assured him as she brushed his black curls away from his face and was happy to see that he kept his raven black wavy curls the same and didn't comb it back._

_He held her tightly and felt her hum against him as she spoke softly._

_"Kiss me, Damon."_


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Of Desire

Summary: Eva Mikaelson is summoned to Mystic Falls by her mother to attend a ball. While there, she reunites with Damon Salvatore, her estranged husband. Has absence made the heart grow fonder? Co – Written with Erin Salvatore. Rated M for graphic violence, swearing and sexual scenes. Damon/OC, Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Bonnie, Elijah/Katherine, Finn/Sage, Stefan/Lexi, Matt/Rebekah, Enzo/April.

For Better or Worse

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"I miss you, I missed all those years and I'm sorry for leaving you, for not believing you." Damon said brushing her dark blonde hair away from her face as she looked at him with beautiful smoky blue eyes.<p>

"It's alright, I'm here now Damon and we can fix things." She assured him as she brushed his black curls away from his face and was happy to see that he kept his raven black wavy curls the same and didn't comb it back.

He held her tightly and felt her hum against him as she spoke softly.

"Kiss me, Damon."

Damon licked his lips and kissed her deeply and passionately, running his fingers through her hair, growling against her mouth at the soft feel of it. "My beautiful, sweet angel."

Eva smiled and returned his kiss, running her hands up and down his arms. It was as if she never left, the passion was still there.

Damon kissed her passionately, his tongue stroking hers as they fought for control, he hungered for her like a wild animal and kissed her harder on the mouth as she ran her soft hands down his chest and he could feel her breasts pressing against his bare skin, causing him to shudder slightly and he growled.

Eva purred softly and Damon felt his cock twitch at the purr of his wife and mate.

He trailed kisses all over her face, her forehead, her freckles, her nose, lips and cheeks and the hollow of her throat as he grazed the tip of his fangs gently against her throat and she tugged on his hair.

"Damon, please," she moaned. "Don't tease me. Just...Just bite me like you did all those years ago."

Damon smirked. "As my angel commands."

That being said, he dug his fangs into her neck, ripping off her nightie and tossing it onto the floor, fully intending on buying her more like it. Eva felt her own fangs pop out and bit his shoulder before scraping his back with her nails, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. She knew the wound would heal, but it felt good marking him like that. She then reached down and tore off his boxers, straddling his hips and began riding him hard and fast.

Damon pulled out of her neck and moved in sync with her gyrations, feeling the heat between them rising about ten, fifteen degrees. In fact, he didn't care if Stefan could sense them from his attic loft, mostly because he was having too much fun pleasuring his wife.

He groaned and bit down hard on Eva's neck, tasting her sweet blood as he greedily drank the blood like a starved man. It had been too long, too fucking long since he had been with Eva and this would be the first of many nights between them.

He gripped her hips tightly, growling like a wild animal as he pleasured his beautiful wife with all he had. The perks of being a vampire were that you didn't get tired from having sex with humans and vampires, he cupped her right breast, pinching the hardening bud and heard Eva moan into his neck.

He smirked.

"You like that, don't you, my love? You like what I'm doing to you?"

Eva moaned as she pulled out of him. "Oh God, yes!"

"Then, I'll keep going."

Then, wasting no time, he kept doing what he was doing, thrusting harder and faster and pinching her breast. Eva gyrated faster against his thrusts and let out a scream of pleasure. She knew she and Damon weren't the only ones here, but she didn't care. She just cared about being with her husband.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in his loft, Stefan sensed what was going on downstairs. From what he was sensing, it seemed like Damon was having a good time. Before he could wonder who it was, it dawned on him that he already knew. He smiled, knowing that his brother was finally making amends with his wife.<p>

He smiled and looked at Lexi who smiled back and held her tightly as they both listened to Damon and Eva m*** softly and he held her tightly to him.

"Thank you, for not letting me go." Lexi said softly and Stefan chuckled softly as he held her tightly.

"I wouldn't let you go without a fight, Lex." Stefan said chuckling as he kissed her soft forehead tenderly.

Lexi giggled.

"I think it's nice that Damon and Eva are working things out," she said after a while. "After everything they've been through, they deserve to be together."

"I couldn't agree more," said Stefan. "I couldn't stand seeing Damon so miserable."

"You and me both," Lexi said smirking. "Just wait until tomorrow night, when they're dancing together in that ball room."

"More like Damon fantasising about Eva in the ball room all night long." Stefan said chuckling as they both got comfortable and Lexi looked thoughtful before speaking.

"When did you and Elena break up?" She asked softly looking at the younger Salvatore who signed heavily and looked tired.

"I felt tired and I didn't want to hurt my brother, it was like Katherine but worse. I didn't want to hurt him and I hoped that if Eva came back, he'd leave her." He said honestly.

"Well, you did the right thing," Lexi assured him. "You deserve better than that. Damon deserves better than too."

"You're absolutely right," Stefan said sighing. "That's why I'm putting all my faith into Damon and Eva rekindling the spark they had in the past. They were happy in the twenties, and I want the same thing for them now. I'm also hoping that Katherine and Elijah find their way back to each other."

Lexi smiled and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back as they both drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Eva could feel someone running their hands over her cheeks and looked up to see Damon awake and it was dark outside, she smiled and curled into him as he held her tightly and she kissed him passionately on the mouth, the room stank of blood and sex.<p>

She leaned into him and felt his breath tickle her cheek as it occurred to her that they were both naked.

Damon smiled. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

"Definitely," she replied with a genuine smile. "I missed you, Damon."

"I missed you too." He kissed her and then vamp sped to the dresser, returning to the bed with the ring he had given back to him earlier. "I believe this belongs to you."

Eva smiled as he placed it back on her finger. "I regret having taken it off. I was just so angry and..."

Damon shushed her by kissing her deeply. "I know, and I promise you that I will never let you go again."

Eva smiled and leaned into him, listening to his heart, he meant so much to her as they both simply held each other when the door was opened and in came the last person either of them were expecting to arrive at the boarding house.

Kol and he looked pissed, he froze at seeing his sister named as they saw Katherine come in looking dressed and fresh.

"There you are, where's Lexi? We need to find ball gowns for the ball?" Katherine asked not noticing that they were naked as Elena called out.

"DAMON, STEFAN?"

Kol growled at the sound of Elena's voice. "Oh, bloody hell, as if we don't already have enough problems."

As though reading their minds, Stefan went down to the living room to confront Elena, not exactly pleased to see her. "I thought I made it clear that you weren't welcome here anymore?"

"Oh, really?" Elena said, not liking his tone. "And just what are you going to do about it, throw me out?"

"I would certainly like to," Stefan said menacingly. "I saw the way you hurt my brother, and I won't stand it anymore. Go find some other guy to have your fun with, but leave us alone!"

"You think you can scare me Stefan, I know all of your dirty secrets and Damon's, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Lexi. I'm going to get that cure so I can get rid of you all and be normal again and you can't stop me, veggie!" She snarled and was about to leave when Kol moved in front of her and knocked her out.

"Let's go back to the house, fuck knows what she's going to do when she wakes up." Kol said rubbing his forehead as they all hurried out of the house.

* * *

><p>"So, you knocked her out?"<p>

Elijah had a hard time believing what Kol had told him. The younger vampire simply rubbed his forehead and nodded.

"What the bloody hell was I supposed to do, let that madwoman threaten us?" He replied annoyed. "Anyway, that's the bad news. The good news is that our brother-in-law has been admitted back into the fold."

Elijah smiled at that. "That is good news. Evie is no doubt happy. I hated seeing her so miserable like that."

"That makes two of us, brother," said Kol. "Though, I'll spare you the dirty details, because it'll only embarrass them."

On the other side of the spectrum, however, Klaus was furious that the family had been threatened.

"She must be dealt with, and I don't care how we do it."

"She will be, Nik," Caroline said firmly. "Believe me, I hate it just as much as you do."

"So what do we do, kill her or compel her to leave, go to college, marry a rich guy and be a housewife and have kids?" Sage asked sceptical as they got everything ready for the ball and Katherine was having her nails painted dark red, while Eva had her hers painted black, Rebekah, a simple manicure and pedicure, Caroline had silver nail polish and Bonnie had hers done natural.

Eva looked at the ball gown that was hers, it was black with black lace and it was a sweetheart neckline and had a fishtail, Eva loved it and smiled over at Damon who was talking to Stefan and Klaus as Lexi had her hair done.

"I say kill her, being the doppelganger is not good news." Eva said sighing as they heard something outside and she answered it, only to get staked in the stomach by what looked like a vampire hunter.

"KILL HER, CONNOR!"

Sage saw what happened and growled Elena, standing by the hunter she called Connor. She looked at Eva, who had a stake in her stomach. Before she could act, Finn came outside.

"Get Eva inside, Sage," he said calmly. "I'll hold them off."

"Finn, no," Sage pleadingly. "I already lost you once. I can't bear to lose you again."

"Don't argue with me, just do it!"

Sage reluctantly nodded and vamp sped them inside, leaving Finn to deal with Connor and Elena.

Finn stood up against them both as he looked at them both and sighed, he was getting really tired of the drama with Elena Petrova and her dragging his family into her messes as he saw Connor holding something in his hands.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly as he looked at them both and leaned against the door, his dark brown wavy hair just reaching his shoulders as he looked at them coldly.

"To get rid of abominations like you, vampire." Connor snarled dangerously and Finn sighed boredly.

"I've heard that before, Hunter."

"Don't get smart with me," Connor snarled enraged. "You and your kind is an abomination that must be dealt with accordingly!"

Finn growled. "I could kill you for that, you bastard!"

"Kill me then," Connor challenged. "But, remember, it comes with a price."

Finn frowned at him then as he tried to figure out what Connor meant by price, just as he narrowly avoided being staked with a white, ash oak stake and he saw Klaus come up behind Connor and knock him and glared at Elena.

He then looked her straight in the eye and yanked her vervain necklace off her neck.

"You will go home and prepare for the ball." He compelled her calmly and she nodded before hurrying off as they both watched in silence and Finn let out a deep breath.

"Niklaus, he mentioned that killing a Hunter comes with a price. What did he mean by that?"

Klaus tensed at his question. "He means that you will be cursed. I killed five hunters centuries ago and I suffered with the curse for fifty-two years, nine months and four days."

"Wasn't that when we were in Italy and Rebekah was in love with that man, Alexander?" Finn asked as they went inside and Klaus nodded in confirmation to Finn's questions.

"Yes and I ended up getting cursed." He said grimly as they met the others.

Finn nodded. "Well, I'll be sure to remember that the next time we run into the hunters."

"Good, because the last thing I need is another one of us being cursed because he was stupid enough to kill a hunter," said Klaus. "I want this family to be curse free. We got rid of one curse when I staked Father, I don't need another."

"I agree." Finn said nodding as he got fitted for his tuxedo and Klaus did the same, Esther and Rebekah were doing the final touches to the house.

Eva was sitting down and Damon pulled the wooden stake out of her, she winced but instantly the wound healed.

"This was my favourite shirt." Eva said sighing as she looked at the time and realised she needed to get ready.

Damon looked at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so," she replied. "I'm an Original, I've experienced far worse than this."

"Even so, I'm concerned," Damon said firmly. "I lost you once already, and I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Eva said softly. "I know you're concerned about me, Damon, and I love you for it, but believe me, and I'm fine."

Damon nodded still looking worried but sat beside her as they both looked at Kol who had armful of old books and placed them on the table, as he looked at all of them seriously and Bonnie looked at one of the books, she noticed it looked very old and the pages were thick and Kol opened it.

"This book is all about Silas and that you have to use dark magic, known as Expression to raise him. He's been kept asleep for centuries and he's a member of the Travellers." He explained as Katherine looked up in surprise.

"My father was a Traveller."

* * *

><p>Damon raised a curious eyebrow at what Katherine said. He had never known that about the brunette vampire that sired him. Neither did Stefan, come to think of it. Then again, Katherine never revealed anything about her past to them. She kept it hidden with lies and half-truths to get the brothers to trust her.<p>

Katherine sensed his curiosity from across the room and looked at him. "I know you're wondering why I never told you or Stefan about that, Damon, but I never knew it either until just now."

"It's just that you were always so mysterious, that's all," he replied flatly. "Then again, I suppose you used that to your advantage when you seduced my brother and me into falling in love with you."

Katherine could hear the bitterness in his voice and felt remorse for what she had done. She had forced two innocent brothers into becoming the hell beasts they were now. Of course, she had turned herself into one to prevent herself from being sacrificed in the 1490s.

"Look at it this way, at least you're with Eva and if you had stayed human, you wouldn't have found her." Katherine said calmly and Damon nodded grudgingly at her as Kol drank some whisky when the sky turned grey outside and they saw red lightening in the distance, the sky flashing red.

"What was that?" Caroline asked shielding her eyes as she let the hair stylist do her hair along with Bonnie, Eva and Katherine were going next and then Esther, Rebekah, Sage and Lexi.

"I think it's just the weather being strange." Lexi said looking up at the sky which had turned dark, even though it was only 3: PM.

"Strange is putting it lightly," Bonnie said looking up. "I think this is a warning of some kind."

"A warning?" said Rebekah. "About what?"

"That something is coming," said Bonnie. "Something sinister, and we should be prepared for it."

"And we're having a ball tonight, we need to get ready." Rebekah said dragging all the women upstairs and Esther so they could get ready and Kol regarded Damon for a moment.

"Just because you and Eva slept together, doesn't mean she forgives you, Damon." Kol said warningly.

Damon knew Kol was being honest, he had hurt Eva by leaving her and cheating on her with Elena of all people.

"I know, but I intend on earning her forgiveness," he said. "I love Eva, Kol, and no matter what it takes, I will earn it."

Kol nodded. "I suppose that's good enough for me. But, just remember, I will not hesitate to rip your bloody heart out of your body if you hurt my sister, are we clear?"

Damon nodded as well. "Crystal."

"Good and for god's sake, don't pull your hair back, keep it messy like you used to. What are you fucking, Edward Cullen?" Kol asked making a face as they both got fitted for their suits.

Damon made a face at the mention of the Twilight books, he hated them with a passion, and he personally loved Anne Rice and her stories about vampires.

"Now, what are we going to do about the Gilbert girl?" Finn asked impatiently as he polished his black loafers with care.

A mischievous smirk appeared on his face as Kol said with easy, "Simple, we let Eva kill her. She's been eager to do that since yesterday."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I meant without violence."

"We could compel her to leave town and forget about us," Damon said, cutting Kol off before he could say anything else. "That way, she can be with whoever she wants and Eva and I can be together again."

"And no longer be putting herself and anyone in danger, let's face it, Elena gets everyone killed whenever there's trouble." Kol said simply as they all finished getting ready and the caterers arrived with the food as Damon looked at Elijah who was looking at the paintings things intently.

"Eva is a kind soul but don't be fooled, she's ferocious and sadistic when she feels threatened." Elijah said smirking.

Damon nodded. "She's a lot like me in that regard. I can be vicious too when I feel threatened, and when someone threatens the ones I care about."

Elijah placed a hand on the younger vampire's shoulder. "I know, Damon, and if you need assistance in earning Evie's forgiveness, I'm here to help in any way possible. She and I have always been close."

"Thanks, Elijah," Damon said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

Elijah chuckled and simply went to greet the others as Damon looked around the house that Klaus had built, he had to admit he was impressed with Klaus's taste. Paintings were on the walls along with beautiful statues, a black Xbox was in the in living room along with laptops and Damon saw the fridge was fully stocked up with human food and drinks.

He remembered the first that he and Eva had kissed.

* * *

><p><em>Chicago, 1921.<em>

_It wasn't as crowded in Gloria's, since most of the humans had gone home. Damon waited at the bar, a bouquet of roses and lilies in his hand. He didn't have to wait too long, because he saw Eva coming toward him._

_"Are those for me or someone else?"_

_Damon smirked at her innocent question. "They're for the most beautiful woman ever to grace that stage."_

_Eva laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Mr. Salvatore, you are such a tease."_

_"Only for a beautiful woman like you, Eva." Damon said smirking as he gave her the flowers and she smiled happily at getting them and inhaled them, they smelt even more beautiful due to her enhanced sense of smell and she kissed Damon on the cheek._

_They both then said goodbye to Gloria who waved at them as she went to bed and they walked back to her house near the park. She needed to feed as well and they both found two drunken men who called out to her lewdly as Damon stayed in the shadows._

_"Excuse me, I'm lost and I looking for Lavender lane?" Eva asked innocently at the two men._

_One of the men gave her a smile and said, "Lavender Lane is all the way across town, going into the South Side."_

_The man's words were slurred as he spoke, but Eva didn't care, mainly because she was only pretending to be lost so that the men were lured into a false sense of security before they became her and Damon's victims._

_"Thank you Sir, I should be going then." Eva said giving them an innocent smile before starting to walk away from both of them as her black court shoes clicked on the cobblestone pavement and she kept her ears open for them to follow her and rape her.  
><em>  
><em>Sure enough, the two men were stumbling after her and one of them grabbed her roughly by the arm and pinned her against the brick wall, he had a sharp knife out and smiled cruelly at her.<em>

_"You're such a pretty girl, why don't you give me and my friend some fun?" He asked smiling leeringly at her as the other man came over when she saw Damon come out of the shadows._

_There was a sinister glint in his eyes as he said menacingly, "Take your filthy hands off her!"_

_The man with the knife sneered at him. "And what are you going to do about it, Jack?"_

_"This." Damon's eyes went a demonic black and he vamp sped over to the guy with the knife, pinning him against the opposite wall and sinking his fangs into his neck, clamping one hand over the guy's mouth to muffle his screams as he continued to feed on him._

_Eva pounced on the other man and sank her fangs into his neck, feeling her face turn into her vamp face as they both drained the two men's blood, Eva could feel his blood pour down her throat and the demon inside her, screamed in hunger for more blood and she drained the man dry, feeling deeply sated as she turned to look at Damon who still had his fangs out._

_Eva had never seen someone as beautiful as she did then, his mouth was stained in blood and his fangs were out as he growled at her sounding feral and she smiled at him._

_"You were marvellous, love," she said proudly. "That poor sod and his companion didn't have a prayer."_

_Damon didn't answer, just eyed her up and down before vamp speeding toward her, framing her face with his hands and, ignoring the blood on both their mouths, kissed her passionately._

_Eva gladly returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her as the kiss deepened._

_Neither of them cared that could be spotted at any moment and Eva tangled her hands into his raven, black curls as her tongue scraped his fangs and bit on his bottom lip, making him growl at her._

_"Where's your house?" She asked seductively as she ran her hands underneath his shirt and felt him lean into her as he chuckled against her lips and pulled her into him so she could feel his hardening member._

_Dear lord._

_"Ironically enough," he said. "It's on Lavender Lane."_

_Eva trembled and replied, "Take me home with you, my love. Show me a good time."_

_Damon smirked. "As you wish, my lady."_

_That being said, he vamp sped them both out of the alley, leaving their victims behind. Fortunately, there weren't any witnesses, which meant they didn't have to compel anyone to forget what they had seen._

_He unlocked the front door to their house and pinned Eva against the wall, pressing himself against her and she moaned as she ripped his shirt off and placed kisses on his strong, muscular chest and felt Damon run his hands over her chest and legs._

_Damon panted heavily and bit down hard on her neck, licking the spot greedily as he drank her blood._

_Eva took his right nipple into her mouth and bit down hard on it, causing Damon to snarl._

_He pulled out of her neck, letting out a roar of pleasure. Struggling to calm himself, he panted heavily. "Now who's the tease, Miss Mikaelson?"_

_Eva giggled against the nipple at what he was saying, remembering when she called him a tease at Gloria's earlier._

_"I am but you're just as bad, Mr Salvatore." She said biting his neck and fed on him greedily, he tasted so good for a vampire and Damon happily bit her back as they both stumbled to the bedroom._

_Eva felt Damon pull off her stockings and she felt him pull her into him, she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and he pulled her into him, his artic blue eyes not leaving hers, both of their mouths were covered in blood and Damon licked his lips._

_His eyes sparkled with desire as he beheld the woman in front of him. "You're so beautiful."_

_Eva smiled at him. "I feel beautiful with you. You're different from the others." She saw the look on his face. "Oh, I meant that in a good way, of course. No one can ever compare to the famous Damon Salvatore."_

_"I think you mean infamous."_

_Eva chuckled as Damon yanked off her dress leaving her only in a blank bra and lace knickers as she looked at him and he growled, Eva laughed at his growls and kissed him hard on the mouth, feeling him touching her soft skin and she returned favour by kissing all over his chest and he bit on her right earlobe._

_Eva shuddered against him as she felt his hands all over body, she felt very special in this man's arms and he growled._

_"Bite me, Eva." He growled huskily._

_Eva smiled. "As my lord and master commands."_

_With that, she bit into his shoulder, growling at the sensation his blood gave her as she drank it. Good God, this man was amazing. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she was falling in love with him, and she was pretty sure he was falling in love with her, if he wasn't already._

_Eva happily drank his blood and loved the taste as Damon bit her back and shoved her on the bed as he pulled off her knickers and pressed against her roughly, she shuddered and unbuckled his pants as she looked at him with her vamp face._

_Damon had never been so turned on as he was then and pressed his lips to hers as he cupped her soft, plumb breasts in the palms if his hands and squeezed roughly, eliciting a soft cry from her._

_"That's right, my little song bird," he whispered against her lips. "Scream for me. Let me know that I'm the one giving you this pleasure."_

_Eva let out another scream at his command. Was there nothing he couldn't do? Considering how long he had been a vampire and how many victims he left in his wake, there was a good chance the answer was no._

_Damon loved hearing her scream his name, he pulled off her bra and pulled off his black trousers before thrusting into her and she moaned softly in his mouth, he was a lot bigger than other men she had been with as she moved against him._

_Damon growled and began pounding into her, Eva scratched at his back leaving bloody marks as she felt him bite her right nipple, causing her to scream his name._

_Hearing his name on her lips yet again filled him with a heat unlike any he had ever felt before. Eva was definitely not like any of the other women he had been with. If anything, she could put those women to shame._

_He yanked her into him and held her tightly, she was slightly smaller than him and they both kissed passionately as Damon held her tightly and nuzzled her neck, feeling her shudder._

_"I'm going to make you scream, Eva." He growled at her showing his camp face at her and she shuddered._

_Eva licked her lips at his words. "Go on then, make me scream. I love it when you do that to me."_

_Damon licked his own lips before biting her, hearing her scream out, louder than the last few times she had screamed. He was a keeper that much was certain. Of course, she wondered what her family would think, namely her brother, Niklaus._

_Most likely her brother would be horrified at the thought of her being with Katerina's sloppy left overs as he called it and Kol would be angry that she was with a vampire that she hadn't known long._

_Both of them were biting and drinking each other's blood as they both started to near the edge, Damon squeezed Eva's hips harshly, causing her to moan harder in his neck as she kissed him._

_As he continued to pleasure her, Damon couldn't help but wonder what Stefan would think about this. Then again, he had his own issues to deal with, being the Ripper of Monterey, a title that had been thrust upon him by Damon himself nearly ten years ago, after he had talked Stefan into feeding on a woman who had been attending a boxing match._

_A wave of guilt hit him then as Damon remembered the poor woman's head snapping off. His brother had become a monster, and all because he showed him a new way to feed, which he had learned from Sage._

_Damn it all to hell._

_He would make things right with Stefan and be a better to him as continued on kissing Eva who seemed close to a mind blowing orgasm as he pulled her into his strong arms and kissed along her neck as he felt her breath catch against his neck._

_"Come for me Eva, I want to see you come." He growled at her darkly and Eva moaned softly, dear lord Damon was amazing as she felt herself come on his c***._

_Damon smirked as he felt her come all over him. It was a wonderful sensation and he enjoyed feeling tremendously._

_"You're amazing, Eva."_

_"You're amazing too, Damon." Eva said smiling, cuddling into him and he held her tightly._

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't help but smile as he went to the bar to get a drink.<p> 


End file.
